Talk:Ember/@comment-30023704-20180210170008/@comment-24.231.123.93-20180216024907
Ember has suffered the most unfair nerfs of any frame. World on Fire used to hit 3 targets at once over 1, it was removed when Nova was released to make Nova the new Nuke AoE frame. World on Fire was better as a single cast. Heck, make it like Ruk's super attack since they're clearly making her skills mirror his. Also, they didn't need the range nerf for WoF. WoF already has horrible scaling, as early as 40 it stops killing things, and it's absolute garbage in Sorties (the only place where stuff is ACTUALLY challenging is lv50+ content, anything below you can steamroll with any gun/frame) Ember used to have Overheart, a skill that was "removed" because DE doesn't like "Near invicibility" Meanwhile, we have Gara's Splinter Storm, Mirage's Eclipse, Mesa's Shatter Shield, Trinity's Link, Limbo, Harrow. . .DE is just a bunch of hypocrites. Her "Prime buffs" were the most pointless. Stamina and a tiny armor buff that doesn't give her enough armor to tank, and stamina got removed so they gave her a small shield buff, while other Primes got 3 stat increases (Cough cough Ash Prime). Not to mention, Saryn Prime, a tank, has more energy than Ember Prime, which DE even said in their rework page that Ember is "the original caster frame". Even Mag Prime got an energy cap buff. They STILL haven't made Fireblast useful. In a game where standing still = death and DE themselves always say "Warframe is about speed" it's pretty contradictory to make a skill requiring you to stay inside a small circle, isn't it? They half-baked a copy of volt's shield with the fire buff, but at least that protects you. I'd love to see someone standing inside of fireblast's fire ring in a lv100 sortie without dying (without using operator void mode of course) Most of her newest "Reworks" would be nice if mods affected them. Heck, her napalm effect on fireball could actually be useful if it's range, damage and duration were affected by mods. Ember has the most skills with parts unaffected (for no logical reason) by her mods. *Cough* Meanwhile Nova's M.Prime gets ADDITIVE power strength to it's speed debuff, the only power to get that. DE just listened to the 10 year old kids who play call of duty all day, thinking kill count = everything and people crying about "killstealers". I'm sorry, but when you describe a frame as "Trades durability for full offense" that frame SHOULD be getting a lot of kills. Because kill count doesn't matter in warframe. The Warframe community as a whole is pretty shallow-minded and blind in how they think, most of them think they're pro by using tigris prime and any time they die its "bad team". So much of DE's problems is because they listen to the low-IQ players who cry all day instead of the players who invest tons of time into playing, experimenting, solo & squad playing. . . just my opinion after being an ember main for 4 & 1/2 years.